A Tale of Two Species
by Azimov
Summary: What happens when two different species meet? Let's find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Begin the tale

I do not own Charles Dickens, or Left 4 Dead, but I do own Azimov (If you notice I use that name alot) and some other characters. Any similaries in this story to any person living or dead is to be dispatched of your own judgement, and really creepy. A/N: I made a few changes, let me know what you think.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way." Charles Dickens

Third Person  
At 5'5", Azimov was in good shape. Standing out amongst the infected due to his height, his pure white hair despite his being twenty, his heterochromia iridis, one eye being blood red and the other a deep violet. That and the fact he was wearing a white suit, white fedora, white leather shoe, white button up under shirt, and a red tie. Suddenly he heard gun shots, "the hell was that?" Azimov wondered. The gunshots had come from a group of survivors that were attempting to make their way to the next safe room. Walking over to where he had heard the gun shots and saw four figures fighting their way to the nearby safehouse.

Azimov's POV  
The group consisted of a black male, a female, a old male, and a scary looking male, all fighting for their lives. I walked over to the safe house and picked up a large infected (not a boomer) and hid behind a nearby door. The group fought their way to the safe house and piled inside, but before they could celebrate, or close the door, a tongue shot through the doorway wrapping itself around the  
black male's neck.  
"Louis!" screamed the female, running to the door. I quickly ran from my hiding spot and shut the door, blocking it with the large infected.  
"What, who, how?" asked the female, collapsing to the ground. I went over to the one called Louis, to see if I could help but it was too late. He was missing alot of flesh, and was not going to live much longer, I made my move. Walking quickly over to Louis, I tapped the nearest infected on the shoulder, it turned and started to lunge but paused and retreated in fear, so did the rest of the crowd, even the smoker. Standing over Louis I picked him up and unhinged my jaw, his eyes widened in fear as I bit down on his neck, gulping down the luscious red liquid that flowed forth. I stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth, walking over to the safehouse and pushed the body out of the way. Opening the door I was greeted with the the trio asking where Louis was.  
"He's dead." I said flatly, showing no emotion. The two men walked over and comforted the female, whose name was apparently named Zoey. From other bits and pieces of conversation I placed the older one as Bill and the scary one as Francis.  
I sat down and asked "what now?"

Zoey's POV  
I can't believe that Louis is dead. We had made it, I mean he was here in the room. Pulling myself from my thoughts I relized that we had a stranger in the room and no one knew his name. "What....what's your name?" I asked, looking at the stranger. He looked up and responded,  
"Azimov Chekov." He smiled and I noticed that all of his teeth were pointed. I screamed, his teeth were covered in blood. He flicked a piece of meat from his teeth, I stared at it in horror, it was human flesh...a black man's flesh.  
"What are you!" I screamed, crawling backto the wall. Bill and Francis pointed their guns at Azimov.  
"I'll give you three guesses, and for each wrong guess i'll give you a hint." he said raising his hands and smiling amusidly.  
"Are you a new breed of special infected?" I asked figuriing that was the most likely answer.  
"No sweetie, but here's your first hint." and before anyone could react Azimov had pulled out a large revolver and blew off both his kneecaps.  
"Dear god," Bill said shakily.  
"You still have two more guesses." Azimov chuckled, still grinning.  
"Are you a lychon?" Francis asked blatently trying not to throw up.  
"Wrong again." laughed Azimov who then shot himself in the chest, causing his lungs and bits of his rib cage to fall out.  
"I got it, you're a goul!" Bill said with a matter of fact like tone.  
"Here's you last hint." and with that Azimov placed the gun under his chin and blew off the top of his head, leaving only his jaw intact. Francis lost it at that point and fell to one knee, throwing up.  
"Only one thing it can be," stated Bill, "a-"  
"Vampire." the disfigured jaws said, still grinning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've never really liked Louis soooooo yeah. Please review i'm begging you to review, you don't know how much it will make me happy to see people reveiw this story!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW IT, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sweet Bliss

Hey guys and gals tell me what you think!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill's POV

"Let me get this straight, we're surrounded by blood thirsty zombies, and now we have to deal with a fucking vampire?" Francis raved, waving his shotgun around.

"Francis, stop waving that thing around, you'll shoot what's left of your balls off." I yelled, smirking slightly, and got a dirty look from Francis for my troubles. The man named Azimov was sitting on a box, legs crossed and sipping a cup of tea, where he got it from I'm not sure I'll ever figure out.

"So what are your, plans; judging by the look in Francis's eye he wants to blow my head off!" laughed Azimov, pulling out his revolver again.

"That's okay, we got the point, it's hard to kill you, so um what type of vampire are you?" Zoey blurted, not eager for another round of 'where's my brain matter going to land', Azimov looked over, put his revolver away, and responded disappointedly,

"I'm not sure about types but I'm a Nosferatu class vampire, I can walk in the sun, bothers me to no end but I can, I can summon familiars, and a bunch of other nifty stuff."

Zoey shifted uncomfortably, "Sooooo that means what?" Azimov smirked and leaned back,

"It means that any rating system you assigned to me would have to be able to the level of 'so badass that Dracula couldn't even hope to touch my level of badassness.'" There was a long silence, and then Francis spoke up,

"I say we go to the next safe house." I agreed and picked up my gun, "Come on Azimov you're with us until we figure out what to do with you." Azimov sighed and stood up, "I'll show you how it's done."

Azimov's POV

"Sweet Jesus these guys piss me off!" I thought as we trudged through the forest bordering the train tracks. I was in front of the group as well as behind them, being a vampire had its perks. My original self was currently staring intently at Zoey's ass.

"Man I haven't seen an ass like that for centuries." I muttered to myself. Zoey turned around and shot me a look that could kill a tank,

"I'm sorry I missed that last line, what was it again?" I gulped, not realizing she could hear me and quickly said,

"There seems to be a lack of infected, I'm returning to my original number of bodies." My clone walked into me and disappeared. Zoey turned around and put her hand on my chest,

"I believe that it had something to do about my ass." She stood on her toes and put her face close to mine, glaring.

"Yes, I said you have a fine ass." With that I leaned forward and kissed her lips, sheer bliss by the way. She reeled back and slapped me across the face; I didn't move an inch, just grinned. Bill and Francis looked at each other and said,

"Umm looks as though we're almost there." They were right I could see the safe house in the distance, but before we could even move the sound of the hoard filled our ears. My eyes gleamed with anticipation, "Party time."

Stay tuned kiddies


	3. Party Time

Well as a disclaimer this chapter has a little less talking, I thank Souly for the idea, and has very, very graphic…words I guess. So you've been warned.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Azimov's POV

The sound of the hoard approaching was like music to my ears, I was hungry and desperately looking forward to the feeling of blood running through his fingers.

"Best to stay back; don't want you guys to die just yet." I said in a tone that would have made watching paint dry sound exciting. The others stood back and formed a triangle, not trusting me to stop the entire horde. The sound of twigs getting trampled caught my attention; I swung myself around to where horde was breaking through the tree line. Within seconds I had appeared in front of the hoard, and had torn an infected in half, throwing each a separate direction, spraying blood and bile as they landed with a sickening thump.

I ducked a hunter's claw and landed a roundhouse kick on the hunter's neck, snapping it. Grabbing the nearest infected I flung it into a nearby tree, getting impaled on a branch. Within a few seconds, more than half of the hoard had fallen to my might, blood, gore, bone fragments; even brain matter had been sprayed and spilled upon the ground of which I stood. The sound of a smoker's tongue lashing out caught my attention. Without even looking up I grabbed the tongue in mid air and crushed it, taking pleasure in the feeling of pus and blood running through my fingers as the tongue writhed in my grasp. With a sharp yank, I sent the smoker flying towards me. Right when it was five inches from me I lashed out, punching its head with enough force that the skull shattered into pieces upon impact, sending shards flying.

While this was going on roughly twenty infected had retreated, leaving only a handful of infected left. I rushed them and took down half the group by grabbing the front infected and using him to bludgeon the others to death. Ripping through the remaining infected was a breeze and I reveled in the gore that I was bathed in; my entire attire was now red with blood. A hunter was foolish enough to pounce at me. I grabbed its arm and snapped it as though it were a toothpick. My senses told me it had been turned recently, still human in aspects. Pushing the hood off its face I bit into its neck, rejoicing in the delectable red liquid that I now gorged myself on. After draining the hunter dry I dropped the limp, lifeless body to the ground. Looking over at the others I grinned and said, "Now then shall we?"

At the next safe house, they discussed what to do with me, not realizing I could hear every word they said due to my amazing vampire hearing. Francis wanted to kill me, big surprise there, Bill wanted to sleep on it and decide in the morining, and Zoey was quiet the entire time, barely looking at the other two, simply staring off into the distance. Eventually they gave up the discussion and went to sleep, except Zoey, Zoey wandered over to where I was sitting and looked at me intently. She had started to lift my eyelids when I grabbed her wrists, and stared back into her eyes.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded, slightly irritated that she was still awake, yet starting to see the advantages of her being awake.  
"I know what you're thinking and you can forget about it, unless you go by my rules." Zoey said with a glint in her eyes, kissing me deeply. The fact that I had used hypnosis on her was besides the point, considering I left her completly concious of her actions, infact if her mind truely desired otherwise it would act otherwise. That didn't seem the case as she reached down and unbuttoned my pants and allowed my hand to slip up her shirt.  
"No bra" I commented, massaging her breasts.  
"Thats not the only thing missing." She said seductivley as she led my other hand down to her jeans.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Well that about sums it up, shall we see who's going to be romancing how, or at all, in the next chapter?


	4. Not yet Sweet lemony goodness

So let's look in on our little love………things, yeah anyway enjoy, and thanks again for the suggestions Souly. Sorry it took so long, not quite good with romance.

------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------

Zoey's POV

Something was wrong, my subconscious desires had taken over and I was unable to resist them, not that I wanted to it's just that I was unable to do things my way. The feel of his hand massaging my breasts was extraordinary, not to mention his fingers delicately playing with my area. I moaned with pleasure as he played with my pleasure pearl, using his fingers to rub and twirl.

"I see you're starting to warm up to me Zoey." Azimov said, kissing my neck. Flipping him around and pushing him to the floor, I pulled his member out. Removing my hand he whispered in my ear, "Not yet love, you first." Moving his head to the center of my chest, he elongated his tongue and started licking me between my legs, each lick causing pleasure to surge through me, building up inside. Azimov pushed his tongue into me and flexed it around, causing me to scream in pleasure, not one of my best moves. Bill and Francis jolted awake and noticed Azimov…on top of me…with his tongue in me and their first thoughts were not to go back to sleep.

"You sonova bitch!" Francis yelled, slamming his shotgun's barrel into the back of Azimov's head and pulling the trigger, splattering his brain matter across my breasts. Azimov's tongue twitched and shrunk back to its original size and he fell forward onto me. The three of us stared at the lifeless body, the only sounds were the sounds of Louis sleeping and oddly enough, snoring.  
"Is he…snoring?" Bill asked, looking quizzically at the snoring, partially headless corpse that lay on top of me.  
"Um, can I get decent now and all go back to sleep?" I asked, covering myself. Bill and Francis set to work tying Azimov up while I replace my garments and reset my sleeping bag and reluctantly fell asleep.

Azimov's POV

Upon waking up I found myself in chains…_wait chains…oh yeah they thought I was raping her, dumb bastards, don't know shit. _I thought, with a flick of my wrist I broke the chains.  
"Morning." Francis greeted me a wide smile on his face.  
"Uh, morning?" I replied a little confused.  
"Guess what your stupid little stunt last night brought us." Francis said, pointing to the door, it was blocked on the other side by a large vehicle, the sounds of numerous infected were audible from beyond the vehicle.  
"A barrel full of monkeys?" I asked, trying my best to sound hopeful.  
"No dumbass a surprise party." Replied Francis, obviously not to happy.

_On the roof of the safe house a three figures stood, around the emergency exit on the roof, looked at each other and, breaking it open, jumped down the hatch._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry it's so short, I don't have much time with mid-terms on the way. Tell me what you think and I'll make it so


	5. Red Tears

Sorry it took so long, mid terms and all. Souly, thanks for waiting and suggestions. Lets roll.  
----------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azimov's POV  
Two figures landed near me, having come through the emergency exit.

"Francis, a party, for me? You shouldn't have." I said, feigning surprise and batting my eyes. Francis glared at me and yelled, "It wasn't me you idiot!"

"Vell, vell, vell, vhat do ve have here?" one of the figures said, he was a medium height, strapping fellow who was dressed in fleck tarn, German military camo. The second man, a tall fellow dressed in

American digital camo smirked and said, "So we've finally found you, Azimov of the Red Tears."

"It's been a long time since I have heard that name, and you're not the first, nor most qualified, death squad members to find me." I replied smiling, this was going to be interesting.

"I believe the last time was Haiti, was it not?" A female voice asked. Surprised I whipped around to find the source and saw her there, with her high heel against the wall and her stockings up to her

thighs. She was dangerous, I didn't even sense her come in, and she was like me.

"It's been a long time…Ophelia; I believe the last words I said to you in Haiti before throwing your body into the cool, clear waters, were 'get thee to a nunnery', so I ask you, what the hell are you

doing here?" I asked, smirking. Ophelia made a signal with her hands and the tall American charged at me, I crushed his head before he had a moment to realize what had happened. Without missing

a beat I charged the German dressed, Transylvanian. I tore off a side of his jaw and removed his left arm, reveling in the warm blood being sprayed onto me. The Transylvanian retreated through the

emergency exit.

Turning to Ophelia I questioned, "They weren't even Paladin class, incapable of regeneration if the head was destroyed, why did you bring them?"

She responded, "I'll tell you soon enough, first you show me yours I'll show you mine."

Zoey started to speak but I held up my hand. I focused my energy and used the force to dissolve my clothing from my torso up, with the exception of my fedora revealing my chest. My entire torso was

covered in a large, red pentagram with a symbol in the center and surrounded with the writing of the ancients.

"Your turn."

"I'd be delighted." She replied, removing her shirt, reveling cleavage that could fit mount Everest and a mark similar to the one on my chest except with a different symbol in the center.

"It's tiny; you think you can take me with that?" I asked quizzically, when my symbol was forged onto my skin from the blood of Nosferatu himself, the larger the symbol the more powerful the being.

"There is a new way of forging the mark, the smaller the more powerful, let's see whose better, old school or new school." With that she punched me through the roof.

Executing a flip in mid air I landed on my feet on the roof, and then did a back flip right before she broke through the roof right where I was standing a moment before. I charged Ophelia and threw a

six hit combo, left hook, right hook, jab, jab, roundhouse, hammer strike. Although all hits landed, she shrugged them off, regenerating each injury almost as fast as I. She charged me, impaling and

pinning me to the leg of a water tower.

"Oh how the mighty have falle-" She never got to finish that sentence because I bit into her throat, spilling the ruby liquid of life. She broke free with a quick jerk backwards but lost a large chunk of

her neck, and although it regenerated, the loss of blood had made her lightheaded and temporarily disoriented.

"You sonovabitch," she screamed, "you've forced my hand, class five unseal!"

Twelve bladed appendages sprouted from her back, her feet became claws and hands twisted into talons.

"Motherfu-" was all I managed to say before I was impaled again into the floor. I had no choice but to show her why I'm called Azimov of the Red Tears.

"Class five unseal!" I roared, and the change began, I became lankier and slightly shorter but that was not the end of my transformation. Two wings simultaneously burst from my back in between my

shoulder blades and spine, one the left side a black demon's wing on the right, a pure white angel's wing. The force of my energy growing that fast shattered the bladed ends of the appendages,

Ophelia reeled back in pain, barely able to stand, I kicked the shards to the side calmly and walked slowly towards her.

"You wanted to see Azimov of the Red Tears for yourself, well here I am!" I walked forward, blood streaming from my eyes, as though I was crying because I was, I was crying for the monster before

me, I was crying for my sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey I know it's been awhile but I was insanely busy, tell me what you think and I cannot express my thanks enough to those who read and review, they help me write chapters such as these. See yah next chapter


	6. Tragic End

Man I'm tired, oh well here we go…God it's late.  
------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------

Azimov's POV  
I walked towards Ophelia, picking up a shard of her blades as I did.  
"Heathen, you shall die!" She shrieked and tried to impale me again, failing as the blades broke uselessly against my skin, practically turning to dust as the energy I radiated made contact with the deadly appendages.  
"Face it sis, you don't deserve to be called a Nosferatu, In fact you don't even deserve to be associated with vampires as a species." I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground, pinning her with one hand as I cut the symbol from her chest.  
"Brother, think about what you're doing, we can work around this, I can report that you diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her pleading turned to shrieks as I tore the loose piece of skin completely from her body and threw it behind me. Picking her up once more I walked over to the edge of the building.  
"Now you die." I stated as I flung her off the edge of the building, straight towards the hungry crowd of zombies that had amassed during the fight, drawn by the noise and the promise of food. I watched as my sister was torn apart by the zombies, her limbs making sickly noises similar to the sound of that when wet cardboard is torn, her bones making the sounds of plaster being shattered as the shambling undead gnashed and gnawed upon her still living body.  
"A vampire stripped is a vampire no more." I said, looking down at the grisly spectacle. Turning away I gathered the patch of skin from the ground and added it to the pouch attached to my belt.  
"Azimov, Help!" Zoey yelled as the red steel door that had protected them broke under the strain of the ravenous corpses. I quickly darted back to the entrance and jumped through, landing on a zombie that was about to bite Francis.  
"Grab on!" I yelled as I threw another zombie into the support beam, causing it to bend as the zombie's torso ruptured upon impact with it. Without hesitation I used my wings and vaulted into the air, carrying the group with relative ease to the nearest roof top. Upon landing I resealed myself and reverted back to my original form, my wings retreating into my back.  
"Where'd Ophelia go?" Bill asked, looking more worried than usual, having overheard the conversation on the roof.  
"She went out for…a bite." I replied, barely keeping a straight face. As we set up camp for the night I was surrounded by sound, police sirens, moans of the undead, and even the sound of a barrel of undead monkeys that had been rolled to the former safe house entrance.

Upon waking up at the crack of midnight, our ragtag band was ready to move, and even managed to make through the building without incident, until we set foot outside. The moment I set foot outside I was immediately tackled by a tank that had been hiding in wait. The tank and I crashed into a tanker truck, spilling gasoline everywhere.  
Damn it, hold your fire don't shoot it!" I yelled, fearful that one spark would erase the city block. They listened and began making their way to the nearby safe house which was conveniently only 2 blocks away and with a relatively low zombie count. Grabbing the tank and flipping him into the tanker, dazing him. I was now surrounded by zombies who were far more interested by what was going on than they were with my comrades who had already gotten three fourths of the way to the safe house. Hearing the telltale blurping noises of the boomer, I grabbed it and flung its bloated form into the tank, covering it in the foul smelling liquid. Immediately the zombies, swarmed ithe tank, biting and scratching at it as it flailed uselessly on the ground. Moving at full speed I bolted to the safe house, did a quick turn and fired my revolver, hitting the tank dead center between the eyes, also igniting the tanker. I barely had time to duck into the safe house as the tanker exploded, sending shockwaves in every direction for miles. Getting up and shaking my head I asked,  
"So, who's up for coffe?" as I walked over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room.

Sorry it's a bit weird, its really late for me and I am tired, I will make the next one a bit more relevant……so tired….cant think of anything witty…zzzzzzzzz


End file.
